Burn, Don't Freeze!
by Ly Merrick
Summary: Quinn takes Rachel by surprise in an empty classroom. VERY smutty one-shot.


**Title**: Burn, Don't Freeze!

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Rating**: M

**Synopsis**:

**A/N**: Lyrics from Sleater-Kinney's "Burn, Don't Freeze!"

###

_Holding your eyes in the hardest stare  
>running around like you wanted me there<br>Lookin' at me like I'm the hottest in town  
>then turnin' your back when you're movin' around<br>I ain't gonna listen to you no more  
>breakin' outta this place throwin' open the door<br>Use me up just to fan the flame  
>but you'll be sorry as I'm walkin' away...<em>

###

A whisper, just for her ears alone. Rachel Berry faltered in her steps, caught her breath as if it was the last. The books she'd been clutching to her chest loosened, and her squared shoulders fell ever so slightly. She felt a hot breath on her ear.

"Hello Rachel."

That voice. It had haunted her for years and here it was again. An entire summer without it and here she was feeling hot breath against her ear and it was just like the very last time Quinn had been standing this close. Only this time there was no animosity, no threat. There was a hint of something spectacular in that silky voice. A jazz singer's voice. Rachel felt the breath linger at her ear, and a hand slip to her elbow.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel spoke but was not aware of it. She was, however, aware of her vocal chords quivering. Rachel Berry spoke ever so softly, in a timid whisper as she felt the body heat behind her. All along her back she could feel warmth like an air current dancing along her spine. "Is there s-something you want? I really do have to be on time to my next period; as we both know, I value my time and have an absolutely spotless record - "

"I need to talk to you." That voice. Like a tongue slipping along your jawline, or a finger dancing over your ribs. Rachel shivered at the tone in which Quinn whispered. Was that a ghost of lips against her ear? Impossible. Around them, students bumped by and passed at a rapid pace, yet everything seemed to gravitate to this very spot in which she and Quinn stood.

Rachel tried to breathe evenly but quite frankly the rapid thump of her heart against her ribs was making that quite difficult. Brown eyes slipped shut - only for a second, and she felt fingers encase her wrist and pull her to the side. Quinn wasn't going to give her a choice in the matter, and Rachel helplessly followed behind. "If I've done something to upset you, I apologize, but I really would prefer to talk about this when I don't have to be in class. Quinn?" The blonde didn't appear to be responding. She only continued dragging Rachel along determinedly. "Quinn...?"

An empty classroom was the nearest escape, and apparently that's what Quinn wanted. The blonde almost quite literally yanked Rachel inside the room and wheeled around to lock the door and close the blinds. Rachel's eyes darted around in a quiet panic.

The last time she'd been alone with Quinn, the blonde had been ready to rip her eyes out.

"Rachel," Quinn practically purred the name, and had yet to turn around.

Glee club's gold star trembled and sank into a seat. She tried her best to put on a brave face but she fidgeted with the edge of the desk and stared at the false wood top. "Quinn, I really don't know what I've done to upset you but I promise whatever it was I didn't do it with the intent of - "

A hand. On her knee. When had Quinn kneeled in front of Rachel. Rachel suddenly felt very exposed, and pulled her skirt lower. Her fingertips brushed Quinn's as she pulled away, feeling the searing touch of fingers on either side of her knee. Dark eyes darted around, terrified of what they may see when they found Quinn's. Even without looking, she could feel the Cheerio's eyes stripping her of every layer of pride, tearing her down.

Quinn's hand moved, "I did a lot of thinking this summer," her hand moved up as these words were whispered.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she looked up as she felt fingers on a part of her thigh which no one had ever touched. Somehow, Quinn had inched her fingers six inches past her knee. Under the hem of Rachel's skirt.

"You know that saying? Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?"

No words. Rachel had no words. Eyes wide in shock, she simply stared at the hand grazing the inside of her thigh. Quinn's thumb was leaving a ring of goosebumps as it circled, and circled, and circled. Rachel couldn't breathe. She nodded dumbly.

"We've been fighting all this time, over someone who quite frankly doesn't deserve either of us. You're going to be a Broadway star," if Rachel had been coherent she may have beamed at this, but Quinn continued to speak, "and I come from a long line of successful social climbers," her voice was a breath, a husking whisper that seemed to get more and more _hot _the more she spoke.

Rachel's heart thumped faster. Quinn's other hand was trailing up Rachel's toned calf, slowly encouraging Rachel's legs apart. The Cheerio leaned upward, leaned _in _and Rachel could feel the heat of Quinn's torso as the Cheerio, without hesitation, pressed her body nearly against Rachel's. _Between _her legs. Quinn Fabray was between her legs. That hand had moved from the inside of Rachel's thigh to the outside, and suddenly there was a hot breath against her ear onces more.

"We deserve better than Finn, don't you agree?" Lips brushed against the lobe of her ear, there was no mistaking that. Quinn's fingers were dancing up the sides of Rachel's thighs and the brunette was helplessly slipping further into Quinn's grasp.

Again, Rachel nodded mutely.

"So in essence, we're both better than Finn..." Quinn's voice was hinting at something, but with the fog rolling through Rachel's brain, she couldn't think. Her hands had somehow rested on Quinn's elbows - whether to still Quinn's movements or pull her closer she couldn't be sure. Lips on her ear. Directly _on _her ear.

"I have to be dreaming, I'm dreaming," Rachel clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, felt that warmth pull away only so slightly. Her fingers gripped Quinn's elbows a little bit as Quinn slipped downward.

Hot breath on her collarbone. Fingers inching up, ever so closely, to her ass. Oh god. Lips.

"I'm dreaming."

"No, Rachel," a whisper. "You're not dreaming."

Rachel gulped, what she percieved to be audibly. "You don't know what you're doing, why would you be doing this?"

"Why do you think I treat you like hell?"

"You hate me, you hate me, that's all," Rachel gasped as she felt a nip at her neck.

"No, Rachel," fingers gripped her ass, hard, pulling her firmly forward onto the seat and jarring her hips against Quinn's, "I _want _you." Simultaneously, Rachel gasped as her hands instinctively reached out to stop herself from falling - yet the result wasn't a security, it was a trap in which she had set for herself. Hands locked around Quinn's shoulders, her hips were now firmly trapped against Quinn's.

The blonde was brushing her lips over Rachel's ear lobe, her neck, and down her jaw. "Rachel," the way Quinn said her name made Rachel quiver and sink further against her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask questions," Quinn's lips locked against Rachel's skin, the tip of her tongue dancing along the surface of Rachel's shoulder, to her collarbone, and those perfect lips sucked at the base of her throat.

Rachel gasped, felt her body erupt with a hyperawareness of every sensation. Quinn's hips rocking slowly against hers as the blonde pulled her harder into her grasp. Quinn's name must have slipped out in shock because the way the blonde gasped against Rachel's collarbone made Rachel's eyes flutter shut.

The brunette was lost in this. Whatever this spontaneous moment was, it was absolutely divine. She ached in ways she never knew possible. Quinn pulled away, and finally Rachel met those eyes with a hooded gaze of her own. She was panting from the intimate and surprise contact that Quinn was making, and their breath mingled together. Rachel could feel the rise and fall of Quinn's chest and stomach as she breathed, the way her hips slid carefully upward as Quinn's lips hovered.

"I just don't understand," Rachel's words seemed to be coming from her mind but her conviction was lost in the haze of pure _want. _She wanted. She was burning.

The Quinn she'd known would have frozen over, would have shoved her away, laughed in her face. This Quinn was on fire, was consuming her into this moment and the brunette didn't know if she really wanted to be let go. Their breath mingled hot and heavy. "Your point?" Those perfect pink lips dipped nearer to her own and Rachel couldn't breathe in that moment. Butterflies leapt to life and her insides ached, craved.

Forgetting herself, Rachel tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair and pulled her into fiery, passionate kiss. Their lips met and it was like spark to gasoline. Suddenly there was a tongue dipping against her own, dancing erotically, and Rachel was moaning softly into that perfect mouth. Quinn's hands were greedy, grasping at Rachel's waist and pulling her again and again, closer and harder against her, clothing over clothing. The kiss itself was hot and heady, the moans tangling together like shadows and Quinn alternating between shoving Rachel's shoulder's back to press her own body forward, and pulling Rachel forward into her own body.

Fingers skirted over her ass and Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth. A breathy moan escaped, "Yeah," was the only thing she could think to say in that second, before her lips once more crashed against Quinn's in an unmatched desperation.

It seemed to last forever - pushing and pulling, tongues dancing together, bodies craving one another. Reality slammed into Rachel as she felt Quinn's fingers slip underneath her shirt and she didn't _stop _her when those long fingertips found a hard, waiting nipple. Quinn pinched, pulled, and Rachel moaned, practically begged. She was a woman possessed, a woman burning alive.

The blonde kneaded Rachel's breast, and her other hand undid the clasp at the back before joining the other in its ministrations on the opposite.

Rachel felt her insides throbbing. Quinn was sucking at her neck, pulling at her nipples oh so deliciously, and she could feel the heat between their bodies increasing.

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her thighs were wrapped around Quinn's waist.

"I _want _you, Rach," Quinn breathed against Rachel's mouth, before dipping against her lips harder.

"Fuck," Rachel's voice quivered as she felt one of Quinn's hands - she wasn't sure which - start to slip over her stomach. There was a small loss of body heat but there Quinn's hand was, slipping over her belly button, her hips... lower. "Oh my _god, _Quinn," Rachel's fingers dug into Quinn's shoulder, eyes shot open in shock, and they locked gazes as they both realized what they were feeling.

Quinn had dipped two fingers deep inside of Rachel and her green gaze was unrelenting. Rachel hadn't stopped her and suddenly Quinn's fingers were moving ever so slowly.

"Oh my god." Rachel's hips rolled forward as she felt Quinn's fingers press deeper and circle. "Oh - oh - okay, oh _god _what - " her head fell back slightly as she pushed her hips forward and gritted her teeth.

Quinn kept a slow, steady pace, and those hungry green eyes bared Rachel's body and soul.

A few moments following, when Rachel couldn't stand it anymore, she pressed forward, crushed her lips against Quinn's, and breathed, "Faster."

Suddenly it was all motion and fucking and Quinn Fabray taking Rachel Berry like she'd been built to do just that. Rachel was moaning and grasping at Quinn's clothing like a desperate woman falling off a cliff. Her moans were muffled in the space of Quinn's mouth, hips slamming forward repeatedly.

And then Rachel Berry saw real stars. The kind of stars poets write about, singers sing about. Quinn's fingers stopped, jarred forward, and Rachel fell apart in Quinn's arms, crying out and biting Quinn's shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Rachel," Quinn whispered heatedly against Rachel's throat. Her fingers still moved, quietly and slowly.

"Fuck, please don't stop," Rachel whined softly before she pushed her hips forward, forcing Quinn's touch deeper inside of her and kissed the blonde until they both felt like they were burning alive.


End file.
